A Moment Like This
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: 50 sentences, 50 moments in the life of Matthew and Katya. Canada/Ukraine 50 sentence challenge fill, with enough fluff to please even the stingiest dentist.


Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? Unfortunately, school has been very rough on me these days, especially with college applications, so finding the time to write fanfiction has been tough. Fear not, though, I am working on several fics that you'll see up here real soon!

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this fic; a fill of the Beta set of words for the 50 sentence challenge using the pairing Canada/Ukraine. This pairing is actually my favorite, but sadly not a lot of people out there support it. So, here's hoping that you all enjoy this, and that maybe it sways you to the Canada/Ukraine side of things?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

**

* * *

**

A Moment Like This

**01 - Walking**

He had absolutely no idea where he was being led, but Matthew found he couldn't mind that at all when Katya flashed her beautiful smile at him as she led him down the road, hand grasped firmly in hand.

**02 - Waltz**

They moved at a slow, practiced pace, he led and she followed so fluidly it was as if they were one being, but while their fellow dancers could not help but take notice of how the usually shy, awkward couple was moving so perfectly, they were too wrapped in one another to realize it.

**03 - Wishes**

The sky is clear, the night is cool, and the two of them are huddled close, when his pale blue eyes sweep over the sky and point at the brightest star, _'Make a wish, Katya.'_

**04 - Wonder**

What he would never know was that she didn't wish on those magical stars; she already had everything she ever dreamt of and more, and instead she would gaze upon those stars in gratitude.

**05 - Worry**

She was always fretting about, wondering if she was giving him all the love he deserved, if she was worth receiving his, if she was really allowed to be so happy; whenever Matthew would catch her with a downcast gaze, he'd simply kiss her brow and that was all it took to make her worries melt away.

**06 - Whimsy**

There were moments when, suddenly, an idea would strike Katya, and on those lazy afternoons she'd slip into the kitchen silently and press a kiss to the nape of her Canadian's neck for no other reason than to see his smile.

**07 - Waste/Wasteland**

It was sometimes so easy to forget how different their circumstances were, but whenever Matthew would find Katya, cold and broke from dealing with her brother, it would simply tear him apart.

**08 - Whiskey and rum**

It was one of those things he'd never expected of his shy, quiet girlfriend; who knew that Ukraine was such a wild, uninhibited drunk.

**09 - War**

Seeing her like that was unbearably hard for him, even though Canada had no idea why his chest hurt so much when he saw her war-torn and bruised.

**10 - Weddings**

Katya, as a little girl, sometimes dreamed of the day when she would be wed to the love of her life; as an adult, she realized marriage was almost impossible for nations, but the child in her still dreamt of the day she'd exchange "I do"-s with him.

**11 - Birthday**

His birthday was not the Fourth of July, but it was close enough that it tended to slip by unnoticed as people (read: America) spent all their time preparing for the big day; that's why Matthew was caught off guard when there was a present on his table the morning oh July 1st, and a plate of pancakes beside it.

**12 - Blessing**

As much as the two of them wanted it to be so, while their brothers were fighting like this there was no chance they'd be allowed to see one another.

**13 - Bias**

After the whole "confess to each other, get consent from our brothers" ordeal had ended, one of the largest problems Ukraine faced was figuring out who she was meant to cheer for when Russia and Canada played hockey.

**14 - Burning**

Canada was the type of person who was rather easily distracted, especially when it was by something he deemed "cute", which would explain why there was a pattern of him burning breakfast on mornings when he could hear Ukraine moving about upstairs.

**15 - Breathing**

He liked to go out for walks early in the morning while there was still some bite to the air and the sun was just breaking; Katya found that she didn't mind this odd habit of his, especially when it was just the two of them trekking through fields and woods, the only sound in the air that of overlapping breaths.

**16 - Breaking**

She needed help leaving Russia's house, begged for someone to come befriend her and save her; just before she completely lost hope, he came with a smile, a blush, and an offered hand.

**17 - Belief**

It was hard to keep hoping that his next attempt at getting noticed would work this time around; hard, until the day when Ukraine kissed him squarely on the lips, and then he knew he wasn't going to be forgotten.

**18 - Balloon**

It was one of his people's festivals, and Canada decided that France was right, it was the perfect place to take Ukraine on their date, especially with the way her turquoise eyes had widened in wonder as she took it all in.

**19 - Balcony**

Ukraine loved to sit in the balcony overlooking the fields behind their little house early in the morning; whenever Canada awoke to a surprisingly empty bed, it was without fail that he would find her there, a content smile spread across her face.

**20 - Bane**

Their daughter might have been crier, and too curious for her own tiny good, but never, _ever_ would Canada or Ukraine say that they regretted having her.

**21 - Quiet**

And, when they finally did manage to get restless little Saskatchewan to bed, those quiet moments as they watched her slumber made everything worth it.

**22 - Quirks**

Ukraine has a habit of running her long fingers through his curly locks whenever she can, and Canada soon finds that sensation to be the most comforting, familiar thing he's ever known.

**23 - Question**

"K-K-Katya… will you… marry me?"

**24 - Quarrel**

"She's a Commie, Mattie!!!" "сестра, do you really think the American boy is worth your love? Because I do not agree." But despite what their brothers said, they knew it was real and meant to be.

**25 - Quitting**

He asked, she accepted, but nations _could not_ marry… the ache in the pit of his stomach when his boss reminded him of that almost made him want to quit being Canada.

**26 - Jump**

Katya got scared very, very easily, and even so Matthew sometimes couldn't help but do little things that he knew would startle her, just to see her become flustered.

**27 - Jester**

Canada was not particularly funny, or interesting, but he certainly was clumsy and absent minded; at first it made Ukraine worry endlessly, but soon enough she knew he was never truly in danger and found it in herself to giggle at his expense.

**28 - Jousting**

Lately world meetings have become hell for Canada, because at every moment he has to check himself; he can feel the violent violet glare on him at all times, but he knows that Ukraine is worth fighting for.

**29 - Jewel**

Canada felt so inadequate; he knew he couldn't marry her, but that didn't stop him from getting her a ring anyways, trying to bind her to himself so that he would never lose her.

**30 - Just**

It wasn't fair, not at all fair, that Russia was allowed to date whomever he wanted, and that Belarus could date whoever she wanted so long as it wasn't Russia, but that she was not so much allowed to look in Canada's direction in Russia's presence without her younger brother threatening the poor boy out of his wits.

**31 - Smirk**

That knowing smirk that had appeared on France's face when the topic of Canada's "taken" status and the girl who was responsible for it came up made Matthew feel very, very uncomfortable.

**32 - Sorrow**

The fact of the matter was that there was an entire ocean and continent separating their homes, and it killed them.

**33 - Stupidity**

Everyone made mistakes, but Ukraine was always so hyper aware of anything she might be doing wrong; it took her far too long to realize Canada loved her flaws as well.

**34 - Serenade**

He didn't really have much of a singing voice, but that didn't stop her from falling for his sweet serenade.

**35 - Sarcasm**

World meetings suddenly became a whole lot more interesting; one of the things that came with noticing Canada was the ability to tune into his sarcastic commentary, and Ukraine never knew he was so good at improv.

**36 - Sordid**

Back when their relationship was only at the secret-crush stage, Canada would get shivers every time he heard the news from within the Soviet Union; it was then that he realized Ukraine had to be stronger than any of them knew, to be able to survive all that and still smile so brilliantly.

**37 - Soliloquy**

Sometimes when she's lonely Katya starts to write letters to Matthew in her mind, telling him about her circumstances and always throwing in a cheery message even if she's feeling solemn and down; it becomes very awkward when Natalya or Ivan give her strange looks and she realizes she was whispering it, not thinking it.

**38 - Sojourn**

Because it was so hard for them to spend too much time together, the two made sure to make the most of every moment they had with one another, even if it meant silently lying in each other's embrace.

**39 - Share**

Canada had a lot of land, and Ukraine a lot of poor, desperate people; it only made sense for them to share these things with one another.

**40 - Solitary**

The cold, lonely winter nights just after they part are always the hardest.

**41 - Nowhere**

Canada didn't know what it felt like to belong until Ukraine pulled him into a tight, warm hug.

**42 - Neutral**

Even though she was opposed to the war entirely, Ukraine was relieved that England and Russia were fighting on the same side; she did not even want to imagine a war where her brother's people had to kill Canada's men.

**43 - Nuance**

For someone who was good at keeping to himself, Canada was rather terrible at keeping his feelings off his face; within weeks Ukraine was able to distinguish a real "I'm okay," from a fake one.

**44 - Near**

Being in a relationship with someone who lived on an entirely different continent took "long-distance relationships" to a whole new, much more painful level.

**45 - Natural**

Katya loved nature, and all things natural and real as a result; maybe that's why it's so easy for her to love Matthew, because no one else makes her feel more alive.

**46 - Horizon**

At first he'd been nervous, never having been in such an intimate relationship with anyone before, much less a woman as beautiful and sensitive as Katya, but he figured maybe it was time he started expanding his horizons.

**47 - Valiant**

She heard stories about the Canadian forces going up against Germany in both World Wars, and at first she couldn't believe that her gentle, shy lover could be so ruthless, but there was still an underlying sense of pride that it was her Canada who'd been so brave.

**48 - Virtuous**

Virtue was rather hard to preserve when you wanted a person so much.

**49 - Victory**

When Russia finally gave his consent for Canada to see Ukraine, even though it had come with a death threat that would have made Prussia cower in his boots, the blond felt as if he'd won the greatest prize of his life.

**50 - Defeat**

Sure, he had been going easy on her at first, but when Katya owned Matthew their first time playing hockey the downright depressed look on his face told her he'd not expected her to be so good.

* * *

I sincerely hope you enjoyed them, and please leave a review with your comments! Thank you all for reading!!

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
